


Speak Softly, Love

by Vealin



Category: DCU
Genre: Adapted from JL action, Batman POV, Justice Lords, M/M, translation work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: Batman got injured during a traumatic clash. While he had to recuperate in the manor, the whole world had changed.





	Speak Softly, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【超蝙/白灰】Speak Softly, Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931673) by [Vealin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin). 



> This is a rough translation practice of my own superbat slash, the original work is in Chinese.  
> I hope you can enjoy it! Please tell me if I made some terrible grammatic mistakes :)

Here I love you and the horizon hides you in vain.  
I love you still among these cold things.  
Sometimes my kisses go on those heavy vessels  
that cross the sea towards no arrival.

Here I Love You by Pablo Neruda

——————————————————————  
It was mizzling. The soft chill penetrated into my bones. Bitterness and redolence was the April. I wrapped by the aches deep from bones, the scent mixed of premature gardenia and mud blew against my face. It should be the period after anesthetic injected, clear to me, I guessed, slight deformed tibia was composed of fragments and spliced with steel nails.

The Kryptonian came into my first sight instead of Alfred. His red cape drooped against the body. Not unexpected, in my bedroom's couch slept the man of steel. He had lost the glow, fatigue indeed, which was cruel for me to wake him up for his frowning with pain as if he had been the one who got injured. It's unquestioned that even the slightest sound couldn't escape from super hearing if he wanted to catch them, and my injured left leg bound me down. Now that there was no way to display martial artifice, I had a rare chance to observe him in a tranquil world.

The continuous fight and quarrel had been deadened for the time being as if the world became a small island in the sea. And several miles of lawn and the garden of flower were contracted into this room. Suddenly, the feeling of cosy and placid idleness flashed into my mind, the fragrance of lilac lingering around my nose as melancholy came no where.

Vain is his grabing the void. He was going to crush the space in the hand. The wet morning was covered with teary mist. Yet our silent mourn was all along with the manor immersed in the seas of indigo, standing in the ultramarine greens. And he sit in the shadow, untouched by the sunbeam, fatigue and fragile as mortal. There must have been a terrible dream disturbing him. It was unbearable to see the son of stars bound by anxiety and tangle .

So paradoxical, however, was human and I did my utmost to push him away as I tied him on the earth, by fairy means or foul. That was my selfishness, actually. We gathered in order to have a stronger force to fight for the lofty ideal while none of them should be confined to such compact space. But I had woven too many lies into my life and even shamelessly involved the best ones of men in it.

Any cerebration was a clamor in this dewy moring, yet still they wakened him.

"How do you feel?"

He was released from the nightmare and knelt down on the luxurious brocade at my bed. He seemingly had faced the brittlest porcelain in the world. Maybe in the kryptonian's eyes, this was what mankind excatly was.

He quirked up the corners of his mouth with nectar. In a flashed pause I saw the invisible anxiety. 

"Same as always." I said.

I turned my face to shun his blazing stare that was far beyond fellowship. We were just lonely vessels travelling in the darkness, the hidden reefs and storms leaving us no breath. But in the consistent cold night, he was the terminus my kisses would travel to, ad infinitum.

I was in the bed and the world is so tranquil, incredibly. Same as usual, injury was part of my life until the day doomed to come I would have had no longer the right to suffer and so ended my life.

"You are not going to get out of the bed this week, Bruce. Anything needed, you are going to call me. I promise you to show up in 15 seconds. "

He tried to tickle my fancy childishly, but the promise was authentic. 

Superman never lied.

"Okay." I replied in a gentle voice. Yet the fever were continuously bothering my mind. I sank into the soft mattress like a stone, under his sight, as a patient relaxed himself. Dizzy and sleeply, I slept. If I smiled, he was the only spectator and I didn't care if he beheld it any more.

I woke from a deep sleep while the faint sunlight had spread on the sheet. The window was opened, the breeze joggling the white floor-length curtain while I looked at the interlaced daylight and shadow rising and falling, again and again, until there was no longer the curtain but moving curves and fluctuated colours.

Many things wouldn't crowd in my mind until the heat of dream faded away. In the dream, the genial warmth of the sun filled the terra. And he jumped from Babel as a fire from heaven, effulgent as always. Not until did he close to the ground that he threw himself up to the sky, city was just a collapsable paper in the hands. Hence I trembled and flipped, which was the taste of liberty. In the dream, he embraced me tightly to fly through the skies.

Should the laughters with sonic boom stay around, I was speculating about the 15 seconds' promise. He couldn't save my every time.

With collude of Alfred, Clark kept all the devices I had to work with from me. The only thing then that I was able to do was to read a few books he selected for me, in the break of saving the world. But I spent more time drowsing away in muddled dreams. So fast did time fly that I could hardly adapt myself to this idle lifestyle. If worriments were to have a voice, how did the kryptonian stand that? However, he always floated to the window, the stunning red boost against the brass frame when I was about to leave the bed to work as if he could read my mind.

He kept me company during my recuperation, holding me with every difficult step. Such tender kindness and love made me wince, for I caught the increasing indignation and determination in his ever gentle eyes. The world had totally changed in the half month of my absence. I didn't know what it was, but it echoed everywhere.

The truth proved cold and irrefutable that I wasn't the only member got injured. And the fortune never favored every fate. I still, however, loved him amongst the cold thing. Perhaps only when it came to the alternative of life and death would I been compelled to shake off the shackle of rationality, leaving the died and reborn affection some last sporadic freedom.

I was thinking over the promise of 15 seconds, tough and bitter. Was there a nightmare that I was burnt to die or I betrayed him with the cursed stone? The die has been cast. The moment a fire was set up in my heart，burning and unquenchable.

"Clark."

I was counting.

"Here I love you." I said to the air or someone far away.

I was reminded of his countenance, broken-goldlike and misty smile softening his clear profile. That he looked at me was what I recognized as eternity. His sight towards me with silence stare like a surge of dazzling greeting that I embraced the arche. Was I ready for the journey to infinity? There was no turning back. And all my life was his. But he looked at me, seeing nobody.

The glimmers in his eyes kindled fire, the fluid effulgence flicking on the veil of sacred that he wouldn't know. It seemed that I could touch the smile and warmth, tangibly, but only my absence, or rather, the deceased did occur to me. He should have left me for so long, as he stared at me, the world had flooded into his eyes.

Should the world renewed , would he wait for me on the peak of everlasting snow, holding the blue flower, just for me? It would be so pure, profound and grace like the firmament and the oceans only he had gone through. And I would consent to all his requests.

END


End file.
